I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spline joint having locking means to prevent relative axial movement of coupled components, a shaft end having an external spline, and a hub having an internal spline. The joint is formed so as to be suitable for heavy duty coupling, e.g., the coupling which occurs between a power take-off shaft and a power transmission shaft having a universal joint at a coupling end. Such a power transmission shaft often serves as a shaft intermediate between two members, and often includes a separate universal joint at one end thereof.
II. Discussion of Prior Art
Spline joints have been known and used for a long period of time; the spline joint is one of the most reliable and common coupling structures used to prevent angular slippage. In order to prevent relative axial movement between a hub and the end of a shaft, a pin, a cotter device, or other locking means have been used. Such structures and devices are generally sufficiently safe for practical usage, but the pair of coupling members must occupy a specified angular position in order to place the locking member in an appropriate position. Accordingly, it takes a relatively long time to effect a coupling operation; and, further, it is often difficult to align the spline pair in an appropriate, correct straight line.
Accordingly, a faster and easier structure which will still result in correct alignment, irrespective of the angular relationship between the pair of connecting members, has been desired.